


questland, where all your dreams come true

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Past Jane Crocker/Jake English - Freeform, Past John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, Past Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: “An amusement park?” she asked, tilting her head a little like she didn’t quite understand the question. And maybe she didn’t - you did know she hadn’t gotten out much. You grabbed her hands and nodded excitedly.Maybe because you’d never gone to one either, and it seemed really exciting.“Uh, duh,” you said, and grinned at her, adjusting your scarf with one hand. You still wore it, because you loved that dang scarf. “Look, it’ll be fun! It’s a nice day, we can get cotton candy or funnel cakes or something!”Or, the one where Jane and Roxy go to an amusement park.





	questland, where all your dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butthulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthulu/gifts).

> Heya, giftee! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to make it a little longer, but I've been super busy IRL and wanted to make sure you got something that was good as opposed to long (quality over quantity, am I right?)
> 
> (Also, the title is TOTALLY to the tune of 'Fantasy Costco, where all your dreams come true.')

The truth is that Jane has never once gone to an amusement park. Not once. Actually, she’s missed out on a lot of fun things like that, growing up as the heiress to a company as she did - before the game, the most fun she really had was playing games with her friends - friends including you and Jake and Dirk, though that’d been pre-game and pre-relationship drama. When you’d suggested that you and Jane take a detour from your tour of the Human Kingdom (led by Jane, obviously - she knew, like, everything), Jane’s eyes had gone as wide as saucers behind her glasses, and her ruby red lips made a small little O shape.

“An amusement park?” she asked, tilting her head a little like she didn’t quite understand the question. And maybe she didn’t - you did know she hadn’t gotten out much. You grabbed her hands and nodded excitedly.

Maybe because you’d never gone to one either, and it seemed really exciting.

“Uh, duh,” you said, and grinned at her, adjusting your scarf with one hand. You still wore it, because you loved that dang scarf. “Look, it’ll be fun! It’s a nice day, we can get cotton candy or funnel cakes or something!”

Jane pursed her lips, and glanced over her shoulder to her dad, who was chatting with a very depressed looking John. The two of you had tried dating for a good little bit there, but it just hadn’t been right, and he’d broken it off before you could even broach the subject. He avoided your gaze as much as you sought out his.

Jane’s dad sent a look back over his shoulder to the two of you and gave a subtle nod, one you wouldn’t even notice if it wasn’t for Mr. Super Hot Dad right there, being the DILF of the century. Jeez Louise Ms. Crocker, are you aware your dad is the _hottest _thing since grilled cheese? “Okay,” Jane said, a little solemn, “I suppose we can take a little detour… but I do want to show you CrockerCorp tomorrow, the building’s coming along nicely.”

You grabbed her hands, your own eyes as huge as could be. “You’re gonna love it, Janey! Ferris wheels, roller coasters… ooh, maybe they’ll have balloons we can get? Face paint? In all the movies there’s always games you can win and…”

Your voice trailed off from it’s Lalondian ramble, noticing that there were a few freckles on her face - you’ve never noticed ‘em before, which means Ms. Crocker here was finally out getting some much-needed sunshine in her hair. You could just imagine her in an itsy bitsy little bikini with frills on it, passing a volleyball over to John or Jade or Jake or something (gee whiz are those Crockenglishes cute as buttons, or hot as lava, no in betweens - and shit were you spending a _lot _of time with Calliope.)

“Hey, you’ve got some freckles,” you blurted out, immediately remembering that she was probably very, very aware of this fact.

“Oh, do I?” Jane said, and her cheeks flushed a little.

“You do! It’s cute,” you said, as if this was a fact, ‘cause it definitely was.

She smiled awkwardly at you, and pushed some hair out of her face, and said, “Okay. Tomorrow. After breakfast. That sound good to you, Roxy?”

“That sounds perfect,” you said, because it totally did.

  
  


That’s exactly the memory you spend the entire evening, night, and early morning mulling over - what if you’d crossed a little bit of a line there, with the freckles thing? You sleep in the guest room at Jane’s house (it’s nice, the bed’s comfortable, the highway outside is far enough away that it’s not annoying but close enough to lull you to sleep), then spend a good 30 minutes that morning gussying up in the bathroom while thinking about the day ahead - your blow dryer doesn’t plug in right, you can’t find your favorite eyeshadow, and you accidentally knock over the thing of hair curlers you left there the night before (nobody’s got curls like yours without a little help!)

You sit there, staring at your reflection in the mirror for a good twenty seconds - there’s toothpaste smeared on the mirror, right where your nose is, and you spend a few seconds trying to figure out if that’s on your face or part of the mirror, before realizing you’re way overthinking it. You look _great_, cherry blossom pink trumpet skirt and leggings beneath, a cute white shirt and matching bralette, and obviously your favorite pair of earrings (a gift from Jake - dangly silver with cavansite he found with Aradia on a dig) and matching necklace. A girl’s gotta look cute, y’know?

So you head into the other room for breakfast - Jane and her dad are cooking side-by-side, working together like they’ve done it a million times. John’s sitting there, tapping away at his phone, and you pay him no attention, just check out the jeans that hug at Jane’s hips nicely, and the blue t-shirt that slips a little on one shoulder. You gotta agree with what Dave once said about her ass - she’s got a great one, and some real nice hips and boobs to boot. Okay, maybe you’re technically a teensy bit too young to be checking her out like _that_, you’re only seventeen and a quarter-ish, but she’s… well. She’s one foxy mama.

Jane’s dad grabs an apple out of a bowl on the counter, and turns towards you, smiling that Crockerbert smile. “Coffee?”

“I’d love some,” you say, voice a little high-pitched, and Jane casts a grin over her shoulder at you. Your face probably turns scarlet, but you can only feel the heat, not see it. She looks gorgeous, a bonafide Audrey Hepburn or Hedy Lamarr with that dark hair and those red lips…

So, okay, maybe you’ve got a crush on Jane. Maybe, in complete honesty, you’ve always had a bit of a crush on her, or at least one of your friends (you were In Love with Dirk for years, and Jake stole your heart with a single *double pistols and a wink* once upon a time - but Jane? She’s been your best friend since you were, oh, nine-ish? The first friend you had that _wasn’t _Dirk? Of course you’ll always hold some feelings for her.)

You pull out one of the chairs at the table and smooth down your placemat, and Jane’s dad sets down a mug of coffee - a little cream, a little sugar, but mostly dark brown; just how you like it - and a plate with sausage, eggs covered in cheese, a bagel with a perfect little plot of yellow butter, and a little bowl of strawberries and blueberries and raspberries.

You’re not a breakfast girl, but you are right now, especially when Jane sits down across from you with her matching plate (sans bagel - it’s in her mouth.)

“This looks really good, Mr. Crocker,” you say, and give him a thumbs up before shoveling some into your mouth via fork.

“Roxy, it’s okay if you call me Dad, you know. Everyone else does.” Jane’s dad winks at you from behind that hat and you melt into your seat.

John lets out a groan, and you notice he’s got a bit of scruff going on there - it’s a new look on him, but you kinda like it, and jeeeez you can’t be looking at your ex-boyfriend like that, not when you’re literally sitting right in front of his ecto-mom, who’s basically the _hottest _person on Earth C?

UGH. Why is Jane’s entire family so goddamn hot?

At least you manage to keep your inner monologue, well, inner, because despite the blush, none of them notice. You simply smooth down your skirt and shove some eggs into your mouth so you don’t say anything awkward.

Like, look - you’re a simple gal.

  
  


Questland - the amusement park Jane decides on - is most definitely what you expected. There’s a huge, loopy roller coaster going through the park, a giant Ferris wheel that’s so colorful it looks like a pinata, bumper boats and bumper cars and an entire ball pit filled with kids. It’s a Friday, and yet it’s filled to burst, people carting around stuffed animals and tickets and cotton candy, doughnuts sizzling near the entrance, pinball machines and laughter and cheery pop music playing over loudspeakers. The kid at the front, pimple-faced and frowning braces, hands your tickets with a monotone, “Welcome to Questland, enjoy your stay.”

“I bet he doesn’t know we’re legit gods,” you say, elbowing at Jane, who frowns at you. She smells like sunscreen and lavender, a weird mix, but it’s kind of endearing. “Like, otherwise this’d be free, right?”

“And that’d be wrong,” says Jane, as the two of you push through the queue and enter the park. It’s only eleven AM and yet you’re surrounded by people - you check the zipper on your purse and hold it a little close as you wander through the crowd. “So, what… exactly… do people do in amusement parks?”

“Y’know. Rides… games… food… ooh, they got slushies, I’ve always wanted to try one…”

Jane looks agawk at you. “You’ve never had a slushie before?”

“Well, Janey, we didn’t exactly have ‘em at the end of the world,” you giggle, and she lets out a little sigh before stomping up to the line, pulling out her wallet. You follow, one eyebrow raised as she pulls out her credit card. “What’re you doing?”

“Like you said, you didn’t have them at the end of the world,” Jane says, and she sounds a little sad. “Coke, wild cherry, or pina colada?”

You almost gag at the last one. “Coke.”

The cashier smiles cheerily at the two of you when you get to the front, grabs two matching black-and-white checkered cups, and fills them up to the top with brown sludgy ice. It looks gross, but she hands them to you with a grin and Jane slides her credit card over. You watch the woman swipe it, and her eyes widen, glancing between the two of you with an O-shaped mouth and bright eyes - but she doesn’t say anything, just gives a soft little, “Have a nice day,” and watches you two leave with big eyes behind her wire-framed glasses. She’s got the purple-pink eyes that show she’s a Lalonde descendant, which means she’s technically your something great granddaughter - but so is everyone.

You sip at the slushie - it tastes just like someone stuck a Coke in the freezer and then broke it open, so it’s good, despite the sludgy appearance. You swirl your straw through it and look around the park - a big sign reads ‘funhouse’ in funky colorful letters, and you see a kid dragging a giant bear along the ground before his mom (or maybe big sister?) picks it up and carries it. Your stomach rumbles at the vendors selling pizza and popcorn and burgers, but you already ate, so that seems like a bad idea.

“So,” you say, “what do _you _wanna do?”

“I want to do that,” Jane says, and points at the high striker off to one side.

Your eyes widen. “Oh, frig yeah.”

She saunters her way over, hips swaying, and you resist the urge to check her out, but your saving throw fails there, and Jane’s hips and ass are so damn good anyways, so why not take a peak? You sip at your slushie and follow suit, watching her talk to the guy manning it before she turns to you, hands you her own slushie, and hands the guy three bucks from her wallet. Then she steps back, grabbing the hammer.

Jane moves a little, adjusting her stance, her shoulders tensing (dang do her arms look nice all tense like that), before she slams the hammer down, and the meter goes up, up, up and hits the top with a _boing!_

You let out a “whoop!” and grin at her. She tosses you a look, a smile on her ruby-red lips - they’re a little smudged from drinking her slushie, but you doubt anyone else would notice. “So, how many tickets do I win for that?” she asks, raising her eyebrows at the guy manning it.

He looks like he’s in complete shock. “Uhh… fifty…”

She smiles sharply, and takes the tickets from him, then turns back to you and takes the slushie from your hand (your knuckles brush against hers), putting her tickets in her pocket. “I’m sure that’ll be enough to buy something nice later,” she says, brow furrowing. “What do _you _want to do?”

You question, for a moment, if she’s toying with you via asking you what YOU want, but you realize very quickly that’s pretty dumb. Jane, dear as she is, probably wouldn’t notice you flirting with her if you hit her with a brick with ‘flirt’ scrawled on it in glitter pen. Sigh.

“What about that ring toss?” you say, gesturing with your slushie. You bet you could win that pretty easily - you’re the fucking queen of throwing things, or something like that. “Or we could go on that roller coaster.”

Either/or sounds good to you, honestly - but you’re just thankful you’re getting to spend some time with Jane. Jane, who smiles at you when you talk, adjusts her glasses, and says, “Let’s try the roller coaster - I’ve… well, I’ve never been on one,” and gives a little hoo-hoo laugh. It’s so adorable that it could give you cavities from how sweet it is.

As the two of you wander through the crowd - it feels aimless, but you’re headed straight for the roller coaster, big and looping through Questland like it owns the place. Except it’s an inanimate object, which means it’s most definitely impossible for it to own anything. You _so _want one of those glittery pink hats hanging behind a hoop toss, and the smell of pizza and hot pavement makes your stomach grumble in disappointment for lack of food. You slurp eagerly at your slushie and ignore the baby crying right behind you as the two of you slot yourselves into the line; you grab Jane’s hand just to make sure you don’t lose her in the crowd.

It’s a good five minute wait to get on, even this early in the day - it’s nearing lunch hour, and your stomach is very, very into the corndogs you see a kid walking around with, and the cotton candy? Bitch, please. You would scarf that down like it’s your last meal.

“So,” you say, and raise an eyebrow at her. “What’s new in the Jane-department?”

She rubs at the back of her neck, meeting your gaze. “Well, I’ve been awfully busy with getting CrockerCorp set up… aside from that, everything’s been quite peachy! Dirk and I have been getting together a few times a month for coffee, and he and Jake seem to have patched things up - they’re living together, but I don’t think they’re… well, together? I don’t know what’s been going on there, but they both seem happy.”

“Oh, they’re totes banging,” you joke, and she scoffs at you. “I’m teasing you. They’re like, getting that ashen-mediator shit from Gcatavros, I think they’re like, probs gonna get back together eventually? I don’t think they can stay apart for long.”

She straightens her shirt a little, standing up on her tiptoes to look at the line ahead of you. “Maybe… but last time they dated, it was a disaster for everyone involved.”

You laugh, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Janey, babe, it was only a disaster ‘cause you were nursing a huge crush on Jake and I was still head-over-heels for D-Stri. I mean, for us, at least, that’s why it was a disaster - it was pretty apocalyptic from their side, yeah… neither of ‘em had much experience with relationships! None of us had any, like, at all, y’know? We were basically kids - it’s like, it's only been a year, sure, but I’d bet boonbucks that they know what they’re doin’ now a lot better than they did way back when.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Oh, I’m _totally _right. Crown me Queen of Being Right, give me a huge ass scepter and just lemme wave it around some. Look… Jake and Dirk, I know we’re both like, worried ‘bout them, but they’re… a lot more mature than they were at the time. They’ve had _experiences_, they’ve actually spent time as friends IRL - if they get back together, I’mma trust ‘em on that. Now, if they end up breakin’ back up and start some weird cycle up of on-and-off again, I’ll be like, ‘told you so,’ but Dirk’s my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend?” Jane asks, raised eyebrows and all.

You giggle and wag your fingers at her. “You’re my BFFsy for life, girl. We’re tighter than my mad hacking skills. We’re like, the dynamic duo of Earth C - you’re the foxy detective CEO and I’m your hot hacker friend who’s a legit goddess.”

“Oh, shucks.”

She’s actually blushing a little. You want to say something, but before you can, you realize you’re right at the front and being let on - so you ignore the butterflies messing around in your stomach, all jumbly and shit, and grab onto the rail in front of you, sitting down next to Jane on the roller coaster. The rail’s chipped and got stains all over it, and you know you’ll be washing your hands the second you get off this ride, but…

Hey, it’s kinda nice to sit next to Jane and just, exist, y’know?

The second it lurches up, Jane lets out a squeak and tightens her grip on the rail. You reach a hand over and put it over hers, and she gives you a thankful look, her mouth squeezed in a thin line.

“Hey, it’ll be fine!” you say, even though your stomach feels like it’s going to come right out of your throat. Ew, that’s a bad thought.

It’s a slow trek up the railing, and then you reach the top, and Jane’s hand tightens beneath yours, her knuckles going white - you don’t even notice you’re at the top of the swirl for a second, because you’re both at the very back, but damn you’re realllly high up, and maybe for a second you develop a brief case of ‘fear of heights’ and grab onto her hand, and then…

Down you go, and your stomach goes with you.

Jane screams, and the people in front of you throw their hands into the air - and then you’re upside down, and one of your arms is dangling down, and Jane’s glasses look like they’re about to fall off of her, but she’s holding onto them with one hand and very tightly holding onto yours with the other. The funky pop music playing in the background has you on the verge of screaming, and you almost do when the coaster goes through another loop, and both you and Jane are yelling at the top of your lungs because holy fucking SHIT.

Everything’s so small from up here, and you can see so many colored little dots of people down below, but then they’re a little closer and you’re going through another fucking loop, and then another, and the only stable thing is how Jane’s hand feels against yours, warm and lifelike and not fucking terrifying.

So you just close your eyes, and feel.

When it comes to a stop, you’re one of the first people out of your seat, and you throw up in the closest garbage can, laughing when you come back up, seeing Jane’s flushed pink face and the groan she lets out, holding your hair back - you don’t realize at first that it’s grown long enough that she _can _hold it back, which is sort of weird, but when you’re steadier on your feet, she pulls a thing of gum out of her pocket and hands you one.

It tastes like cinnamon, and you savor it, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with you as you explore the rest of the amusement park. You’re grinning, and the smile on her face matches yours, the two of you wandering Questland like you fucking own it. And maybe, in some way, you do, because the way your hand feels in hers makes you feel like you’re home.

  
  


You get blue-and-pink cotton candy around 4 pm - it’s been a long few hours, and you’re starting to get sorta tired, but Jane seems almost more excited about being here than you are. She wins you a stuffed bear with a pretty pink ribbon, and you deposit it in your sylladex, and the two of you head to the ferris wheel, cotton candy in hand. Your other hand’s barely left hers - maybe it’s just touchy-feely friendship kinda touching, but you like holding her hand, it feels… right.

Jane smiles sweetly, just as sweet as the cakes she bakes, and stands in line, snatching a piece of cotton candy fluff from your stick, popping it in her mouth and savoring it. She makes a little noise when it melts, and your heart thunders in your chest, all angry-like. It’s kinda funny, how the butterflies in your stomach won’t leave you alone.

You really have always had a little bit of a crush on her.

Or maybe it was more than just a crush. Maybe you were too blinded by your feelings for Dirk, when she was right there. Except… Jane’s pretty dang straight. She’s hetero AF. She’s like, straighter than John, and that’s saying something. You don’t know WHAT it says, but it says something, that’s for sure.

“Hey,” you say, and wiggle your fingers at her. “Can I ask y’something?”

“Sure,” she says, and frowns at you, as if she expects it to be something bad.

“Wellll,” you say, drawing it out, even going as far to take a piece of cotton candy and shove it in your mouth. It’s fluffy. “Aside from Jake, you ever like, crush on anyone? I know that’s probs a real weird question, but like, was there ever anyone _else_?”

Jane looks at you like this is the weirdest thing you’ve ever said. You seem to remember once saying ‘whore bible,’ so it’s definitely not THE weirdest. “Well, I did like Dirk for a bit, I think.”

“Oh, understandable, he’s p dang cute.”

Her face turns a little red. “I suppose so, yes.”

“Janey, you don’t gotta suppose - we both know Dirk’s like, sexy as hell. He’s like, if you took -” and you have to stop for a second, brain formulating two random celebrities, “both of the hot Hemsworths and mashed ‘em up with a seventeen year old guy. Or maybe that’s more Jake…”

“Definitely more Jake. Can I ask… why you’re...?”

“Oh, just curious, y’know? I mean, I had a huuuuge crush on Dirk, and obviously I liked Jake for a bit, and I mean, Callie… and John… and you, I guess.”

You toss the remains of your cotton candy into the garbage can. RIP.

She opens her mouth to speak, right before the guy ushers you onto the ferris wheel. You plop your ass down on one side, and you realize Jane’s taken her hand back, laying it in her lap while the other grips at the rail in front of you when the guy pulls it down over the two of you. You raise an eyebrow at her, and she ignores you for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

“Me?”

“Oh, yeah,” you say, and your stomach feels like those butterflies are revolting. They’re having a revolution in your stomach, angry about how you aren’t feeding them or aren’t actually taking care of them, and they are Not Happy. They have a lot they’d like to say about this course of action - in fact, they’ve written out a list of demands, and they would really like you to just fess up about your ‘old’ feelings for Jane. But also, they don’t want you to _ever _do that, thank you very much, what if you ruin your friendship?

The ferris wheel starts to turn.

Jane frowns.

“Look,” you say, “I know you’re like, straight as can be, or whatever. I figured you wouldn’t reciprocate, so I never said anything. You’re my BFF, and I didn’t wanna change that! Plus, crushes are crushes - we both had our huge ass crushes on the ultra annoying guys in our lives -”

Before you can finish, she laughs, and kisses you.

It’s one of those movie-style kisses, like, the kind at the top of the ferris wheel where people smooch their hearts out, except you’re not at the top of the ferris wheel and you’re pretty sure your mouth tastes like cotton candy and slushie and cinnamon and fries all mixed up together and there’s no way that can taste good; and you’re not sure where to put your hands - do you put them on the side of her face, drape ‘em over her shoulders, around her waist? She seems pretty confused about where to put hers, too, so at least you have that going for you.

When she pulls back, her face is very, very flushed, and she’s blinking slowly.

“That… wasn’t quite what I expected,” she says, a little breathless, and you realize you’re now actually at the top of the ferris wheel, and the sun’s high in the sky (it’d be a lot more romantic if it was setting, or if it was night, rest in peace.)

“What did you expect?” you ask, feeling really really awkward about this line of inquiry. Oh no, you’re a horrible kisser, this was really bad, she’s going to hate you for letting her kiss you, why didn’t you put your hand up to stop her?

She laughs, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Well… I guess I sort of expected nothing. Or some sort of sparks, or something. My first kiss was…” She sighs. “Dirk. And I was dead.”

Your first kiss was also Dirk, and you were also dead - unless you count a few kisses with John as your first, instead, but those tended to be really awkward and he always put his hands on your waist and he wasn’t even that much taller than you and -

You reach over, take her hand. “So, uh, was it bad?”

“No! Not at all.” She doesn’t take her hand away. “I… I liked it, actually.”

You giggle and the ferris wheel turns down, and you look at her, framed by the sun. She sure is beautiful, and you’re lucky you even know her. “I did too.”

“I wouldn’t,” she says, and leans in, “be opposed to doing it again.”

This time, when you kiss, it’s a little less movie-like, and a little more Jane-and-Roxy-like. And honestly, it’s probably as perfect as can be, because it’s your best friend who you’re kissing, and she’s kissing you back, and when the ferris wheel stops, you don’t want to get off because you don’t want to quit kissing her.

So you just don’t.


End file.
